


TrouveLAmour.com

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: - 2000 mots, Fluff, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Online Dating, Pre-Slash, Translation / Traduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Derek et Stiles font connaissance sur la hotline d’un site de rencontre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TrouveLAmour.com

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : [Elandrialore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/profile) alias Kinkyfics  
> Traduit en mars 2015

« Madame, dit Stiles pour la trente-deuxième fois, si vous ne pouvez pas accéder à un autre site Internet c’est que le problème ne vient pas de notre site mais de votre connexion. 

— Mais je ne _veux pas_ aller sur un autre site, je veux aller sur celui- _ci_ et je n’y _arrive_ _pas_ alors arrangez ça ! »

Si Stiles ne se cogne pas le front contre son clavier, c’est uniquement parce que suite à des expériences menées avec Scott, ils se sont rendus compte que ça s’entendait carrément à travers le combiné. La tentation reste grande malgré tout. À la place, il prend une profonde inspiration et reprend ses explications.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se frictionne le visage avec l’envie de gémir quand son casque le connecte à un nouvel appel.

« TrouveLAmour, support technique. Bonjour, je m’appelle Stiles. Pourrais-je avoir votre identifiant, s’il vous plaît ?

— Derek Hale arobase gmail point com, répond une voix d’humeur au moins aussi grincheuse que celle de Stiles à cet instant.

— Et quel est votre problème ? s’enquit-il comme il entre rapidement l’identifiant dans le système, qui lui affiche alors le profil client.

— Je n’arrive pas à modifier ma présentation. J’ai beau renseigner les champs, il y a un bug chaque fois que j’essaie d’enregistrer. 

— Hum… » émet Stiles, les doigts bougeant à vive allure sur le clavier. Par habitude, il charge à la fois l’interface utilisateur et celle opérateur. « Avez-vous essayé de vous déconnecter…

— Et de me reconnecter. Oui, plusieurs fois. Ça ne marche pas plus.

— Pigé. Laissez-moi jeter un œil à, ouah. »

Stiles ferme la bouche avec un claquement sec et grimace mais il sait que c’est trop tard.

« C’est un ouah positif ou négatif ?

— C’est un, heu… » Stiles se racle la gorge et détourne vaillamment les yeux de la photo de profil qui est apparue sur son écran de droite. Pas de doute, c’est un putain de ouah positif mais il ne peut vraiment pas dire au type : _Désolé, ta photo est chaude comme la braise et j’ai perdu le fil de mes pensées. Et le contrôle de ma bouche, aussi. Et peut-être bien celui de ma queue._  

Ouais, nan, mauvaise idée, songe Stiles en remuant sur son siège.

« C’était un ouah plutôt… neutre ? » tente-t-il avec une grimace.

Le gars émet un bruit d’incrédulité mais heureusement pour Stiles, il repère immédiatement l’origine du problème.

« Ok alors il s’agit en fait d’un dysfonctionnement que nous avons déjà identifié et notre équipe technique travaille sur une résolution durable en ce moment même mais si vous me donnez cinq minutes, je peux appliquer un patch temporaire. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous rappeler quand la synchronisation sera finie ou bien…

— Je vais attendre.

— Très bien », acquiesce Stiles avant de couper le micro de son casque.

Alors qu’il entame la procédure, il envoie un texto à Scott :

— _SOS ! Mec tro bandant en attente. Je fé koi ?_

— _Parle lui, mec !_ lui répond Scott, cet éternel optimiste.

« C’est ça, super conseil si t’es cinglé, siffle Stiles.

— Excusez-moi ? »

Stiles plaque la main sur sa bouche avec un couinement, les yeux sautant sur le téléphone dont le voyant est vert au lieu d’être rouge.

« Oh, m… heu…

— Vous avez oublié de couper le micro, c’est ça ? » devine le gars sur un ton heureusement amusé.

— J’ai oublié de m’en assurer, en fait. Vraiment désolé. »

Le type se met à rire et Stiles a comme envie de soupirer parce que c’est un rire vraiment plaisant.

« On gagne toujours à vérifier deux fois, déclare-t-il. Une fois, j’ai envoyé un courriel à mes employés au sujet d’un exercice d’évacuation mais avec une faute de frappe. Huit cent personnes l’ont reçu avec le mot auto-corrigé par _érection_.

— Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » s’exclame Stiles dans un éclat de rire.

— Ça fait deux ans et on me le ressort encore. »

Le ton de sa voix sonne si résigné que Stiles en rit à nouveau, au point de devoir s’essuyer le coin des yeux.

« J’arrive pas à savoir si c’est la meilleure histoire que j’ai jamais entendue ou bien la pire ! Enfin, j’imagine que ça fait une bonne anecdote à raconter lors d’un rendez-vous et je suis sûr que vous allez rapidement être amené à l’utiliser.

— Je suis ravi que l’un de nous deux en soit persuadé, rétorque Derek d’un ton sec, parce que pour l’instant tout ce que mon profil dit, c’est _Pas un complet connard_.

— Ouais, je pense qu’une première impression différente pourrait être une bonne idée, ricane Stiles.

— Ma sœur, explique Derek en réponse à la question tacite. Elle m’a inscrit et a rempli le profil en mon nom. Elle est convaincue que puisque le site a fonctionné pour l’un de nos amis et pour notre plus jeune sœur, je devrais tenter le coup.

— Eh bien, si ça peut vous rassurer, ça a marché pour des amis à moi. Je veux dire, ouais, ok, moi aussi j’étais sceptique au début mais mon meilleur pote Scott et moi on s’est dit "oh et puis zut" et on s’est créé un compte. Dès la première semaine, Scott a obtenu une compatibilité de 90% avec cette fille, on avait encore jamais vu un tel score, et ils sont ensemble depuis.

— Une chance sur un million », riposte Derek.

Stiles s’enfonce dans le dossier de son fauteuil, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« C’est ce qu’on pourrait croire mais l’histoire n’est pas finie. Ils oublient tous les deux de désactiver leur compte et genre un mois plus tard, Scott se met à flipper parce qu’il a reçu une autre concordance à 90%. Il panique dans son coin pendant deux jours avant que sa copine ne lui avoue qu’elle en a reçue une elle aussi. Il se trouve qu’ils correspondaient tous les deux au même mec et maintenant ils nagent dans le bonheur d’une relation polyamoureuse.

— Tu te fous de moi.

— Promis juré, proteste Stiles, la main levée comme pour prêter serment. Ça va faire deux ans et ils donnent toujours envie de vomir.

— Non, je veux dire, je suis quasi sûr de connaître cette histoire mais de l’autre côté de la barrière. T’es en train de parler de Scott et d’Allison, pas vrai ?

— Ouais, comment tu…

— Isaac est l’ami dont je parlais, répond Derek avec un gloussement. Ça ne change rien au fait que c’est une chance sur un million. Ou peut-être deux, je suppose.

— Et ta sœur ? relève Stiles. Tu m’as dit qu’elle avait rencontré quelqu’un elle aussi.

— Ouais, enfin, ça ne remonte qu’à six mois pour elle alors le jury n’a pas encore rendu son verdict, se dérobe Derek.

— Tu sais ce qu’on dit : "Une fois, c’est un accident, deux fois une coïncidence, trois fois c’est un schéma récurrent". »

L’ordinateur de Stiles bipe, il se redresse sur son siège.

« Hé, la synchronisation est terminée. Essaie de te déconnecter puis de te reconnecter et on verra si on peut mettre quelque chose de mieux que _Pas un complet connard_. »

Il y a un bruit de touches que l’on frappe puis Derek annonce : « Ok, on dirait bien que les changements ont été sauvegardés de mon côté. Et du tien ? »

Stiles rafraîchit la page et pouffe de rire quand il voit que la description sur le profil a été remplacée par :  _Est-ce que vous me recevez, Red Leader ?_

« Sympa, approuve Stiles. Tout semble bien marcher, laisse-moi juste… » Il change de fenêtre et entre son propre mot de passe. « Je réactive mon compte et t’envoie une œillade pour vérifier que tout fonctionne correctement.

— Pourquoi réactiver ?

— Quoi ? » Stiles interrompt sa frappe un instant. « Oh, ben, ça me semblait idiot de le laisser actif alors que je ne recevais aucune alerte de compatibilité supérieure à 50%. Y’a bien une ou deux personnes qui m’ont contacté mais… » fait-il avec un haussement d’épaules. « Scott et Allison et plus tard Isaac servent en quelque sorte d’échelle de référence. Je veux dire, même Lydia, qui en gros ne s’était inscrite que par snobisme, a obtenu un 85%. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Voilà, tu devrais recevoir un courriel d’ici une minute. Vois si tu peux y répondre et on aura terminé.

— Ça marche », acquiesce Derek avec une certaine douceur. Stiles lui est reconnaissant de ne pas insister sur le sujet.

Il y a un bref son de frappe puis Derek rit à mi-voix.

« Hé, Stiles ? Si une fois est un accident, deux une coïncidence et trois un schéma récurent, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire à la quatrième ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu… attends, tu viens de recevoir une concordance ?

— Quatre-vingt quinze pourcent, confirme Derek.

— Mince, c’est… enfin, je veux dire, le plus surprenant en fait c’est que tu aies besoin d’utiliser un site de rencontre, pas que tu obtiennes une correspondance en moins de deux minutes. Tu vas y répondre ?

— Déjà fait. Tu devrais, heu, tu devrais sans doute vérifier ta boîte de réception.

— Pourquoi tu… ah oui, c’est vrai. L’œillade », dit-il au moment où son téléphone vibre sur son bureau. Stiles déverrouille l’écran et constate qu’il n’a pas un mais trois nouveaux messages.

L’objet du premier est _Derek Hale vous a envoyé une œillade_ mais sa poitrine se comprime quand il lit ceux des deux autres.

« Derek ? appelle-t-il, comme à bout de souffle.

— Désolé de t’avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps », répond ce dernier, bête et mignon tout à la fois.

Mais Stiles pourrait sans doute s’y faire, songe-t-il alors que son doigt glisse sur le deuxième message : _Vous avez une compatibilité de 95% avec Derek Hale_.

« C’est pas grave, lui assure-t-il tout en répondant au troisième. Je sais de source sûre que tu n’es pas un complet connard. » Et cette fois-ci, il s’autorise un soupir, juste un petit, en réponse au rire de Derek.

***

À : Derek Hale  
De : Stiles Stilinski  
Objet : Re : Dîner ? 

_Oui._

**Author's Note:**

> NdT : « Red Leader » est une référence à l’épisode IV de _La guerre des étoiles_. Google m’a dit que ça n’avait pas été traduit dans la VF et je n’ai pas poussé le vice jusqu’à regarder le DVD pour confirmer (j’aurais peut-être dû commencer par là, ceci dit, la recherche m’aurait pris moins de temps…).
> 
> Autre recherche infructueuse menée sur des sites de rencontre pour « wink » qui soit n’existe pas soit n’a pas, encore une fois, de traduction et là pour le coup il me fallait un terme français. J’ai préféré « œillade » à « clin d’œil » parce que j’ai trouvé ça plus marrant et adapté pour un site de rencontre amoureuse.


End file.
